


Make the Young Girls Cry [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, hipster darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: "I officially have better taste in music than Tony fucking Stark! This so goes on my Tumblr!""No, it doesn't. Neither does it go on your blog, your LiveJournal, your Dreamwidth, your AO3, your OKCupid, your LinkedIn resume, your Twitter, your G+, your Diaspora or your Facebook. Although you don't seem to be on MySpace, you're not allowed to post that there either."[A recording of a fic by Thette]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make the Young Girls Cry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095594) by [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette). 



> There isn't actually much singing in this. Thankfully, you have been spared yet again :)

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic17/Make%20the%20Young%20Girls%20Cry.mp3) | **Size:** 3.83 MB | **Duration:** 4:05min

  
---|---


End file.
